


a proper introduction

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: murayama juggles his mild jealousy over cobra in the midst of several relationships and accompanies him to the funk jungle to meet the mighty warriors and prison gang. he's the most excited to meet brown.





	a proper introduction

It would be an understatement to say Murayama Yoshiki gets jealous easily.

The fact he feels any jealousy at all is ridiculous and he knows it. He has the S.W.O.R.D. leaders, he has Furuya and Seki waiting for him back in Oya High, and he knows all of these men care about him. It might not be easy for him to show it all the time, prickly that he might be, but he still feels himself dealing with the odd creep of envy up the back of his neck when he sees Cobra with other men that he has nothing to do with. It took a lot for him to swallow the inevitability that Cobra would be spending time with Yamato and Noboru, though Murayama knows by and large he’s just being a dumbass thinking Cobra should do the opposite.

It would take heaven and hell to drag him away from Furuya and Seki, so why should he act like Cobra should give up his longtime partners? It’s just that sickly feeling in the pit of Murayama’s stomach that Cobra is going to realize how much better he is one day, fracturing their bond and leaving him behind where he won’t even be able to remember the sensation of Cobra’s arms around him, holding him close in the middle of the night.

This is ridiculous and maybe more than a little dramatic but Murayama can hardly help himself sometimes, and tonight is not an exception. When Cobra announced he would be visiting the Funk Jungle for a proper introduction to the rest of Mighty Warriors as well as Jesse’s Prison Gang, Murayama volunteered to go with him. Rocky has Club Heaven to attend to, Smokey dislikes leaving the Nameless Street at night, and Hyuga has to be coaxed to leave the temple just to come to Cobra’s apartment. Murayama can make the trip easily enough.

For what it’s worth, he does like Ice an extreme amount even if Cobra’s announcement that he was looking to bring Ice into the fold first upset him. Being upset over such a thing is stupid, and Murayama knows it because they need as many allies as they can get in the grand scheme of things and the more the merrier, the more hands to hold in his own, the more arms around him, the more lips to kiss. Acting like any of the above is not well worth the slightest strain is ridiculous of him and Murayama would never let himself be that much of a brat.

He’s never been to a club before, didn’t know what to wear. He’s wearing his best jeans, the denim still relatively new-looking though he’d ripped out the knees when he thought it might look nicer, more like him, and a dark blue button-down over his black binder. It isn’t his full length one and he’d fretted about that for a few minutes until Cobra took Murayama’s hands in his own and swore to him that Ice would never let something happen to him within the walls of the Funk Jungle. With few other options, Murayama chose to trust him. He’s pretty sure that if anything goes wrong, Cobra will jump at the chance to keep him safe.

Cobra leads him through the throng of people on the dance floor to a set of stairs that lead up to what looks like a VIP area, couches and chairs full of familiar faces. Murayama squeezes Cobra’s arm that much tighter, clinging to it with both hands to avoid getting lost in the crowd.

“Cobra!” Ice’s smile is warm. “Oh, you brought Yoshiki with you, huh?”

Murayama bobs his head once in acknowledgement. “Hey.”

“The others are busy tonight. Our nights are rare as it is and tonight just wasn’t doable for the others, but I think Hyuga would let us use the temple for a proper daylight meeting.” Cobra walks right up to Ice, half-dragging Murayama with him when Murayama refuses to let go of him for any reason. “It’s been a little too long since we last saw each other.”

Ice flashes him a grin. “Been busy, baby. But you get it, you been busy, too.”

Murayama only lets go of Cobra’s arm so that Cobra can pull Ice close enough to kiss him, a hand coming up to touch his face so gently that Murayama tries hard not to burn at the sight. He casts his eyes around the room, not sure what to make of these people, Ice’s people, the ones he’d fought so much before. They’re meant to be allies now but Murayama is hesitant.

“Sorry for the delay!” Another man joins them from the stairs, all quick yet sinuous movements in a floral button-down. He stops short when he finds Murayama staring at him. “Oh. Who’s this?”

“One of Cobra’s boyfriends.” The remark comes from a man squeezed into a chair with another man, the two of them pressed so tight together it has to hurt but they look perfectly content. The man who spoke is wearing an obnoxious yellow jacket that hurts Murayama’s eyes. “Murayama Yoshiki, the class rep of Oya Ko if I was eavesdropping right.”

Ice makes a noise. “Pearl, what the hell did I tell you about eavesdropping in general?”

“Don’t bully him!” The man squeezed next to Pearl covers Pearl’s ears with his hands, pouting hard up at Ice. “You never tell us anything straight, you know.”

“Bernie.” Ice’s voice is stern. “It’s not like I’m hidin’ it from you, babe, it’s that I ain’t gonna go spreading around a bunch of shit that you can’t verify without meeting everyone for yourself. Lighten up and come say hi but be  _ nice _ about it.”

The man in the floral moves into Murayama’s field of vision once more before he even has time to react, dark eyes dancing in a dangerous way that Murayama recognizes all too well; he’s seen the same look reflected back at him in the mirror when he’s itching for a fight. But this man only flashes Murayama an incorrigible smile and holds out his hand.

“I’m Brown,” he says, and Murayama stands up straighter. “Whoa, whoa, you heard of me?”

Murayama seizes Brown’s hand in both of his and he hears Cobra’s noise of disapproval but ignores it. “You’re the one who cut open Yamato’s hand! I wanted to meet you.”

“Oh, tall dark and handsome?” Brown smirks. “He was a fun one to play with.”

Ice groans. “God, this is the one thing I didn’t want to happen.”

“You know, you’re out here telling us about these guys you met and how good they look and then you don’t even bring them around for over a month. Got a lot of nerve, Ice.” Brown tightens his grip on Murayama’s hand and jerks him forward, moving toward him at the same time, and somehow Murayama ends up tucked under his arm and up against his side. “But this one wants to meet  _ me _ so you can just deal. Murayama, was it? I heard you kick serious ass. Come over here and sit with me and my boys, I wanna get to know you better.”

Cobra makes a protesting sound once more but Murayama ignores him in favor of allowing Brown to lead him over to the corner of the room, his heart jumping up in his throat at the sight of the two men lounging so comfortably against one another. The bigger man flashes him a small warm smile while the smaller man, who might even be shorter than Murayama, watches him with careful eyes. The leopard print gives him away.  _ Jesse. _

“We’re hogging him for the evening,” Brown says immediately, throwing a look over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at someone before making puppy eyes at Jesse and the other man. “Is that okay? Because honestly he wanted to meet me anyway.”

Jesse makes a noise and slowly draws himself off of Pho, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. The motion drags the bottom of his t-shirt up and over the waistband of his jeans, the slightest flash of stomach visible, dark hairs trailing from his belly button beneath his fly, and is that a  _ piercing _ Murayama catches sight of? Either way he’s gorgeous and Murayama wonders if Cobra was really thinking about hogging all of them.

“Nice to meet you. You wanted to meet my boy? Better treat him right.” Jesse pats the empty spot on the couch next to him, giving Murayama an expectant look.

Brown shoves him down into the spot before he can think twice about it and then his lap is full a moment later, Brown’s hands braced on the back of the couch while he finds a comfortable position to straddle Murayama’s lap. The position throws Murayama; he’s the shortest and smallest of the S.W.O.R.D. leaders and he finds himself in their laps more often than not until Hyuga has exhausted his ability to nap on the others and drags himself on top of Murayama instead. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands at first, then sets them on Brown’s hips for lack of a better and more immediate idea.

“You’re really pretty, Yo-shi-ki.” Brown drags out his name, a pleased little smile on his lips as he settles on Murayama’s thighs. “And not bad to sit on, either.”

“Do you rate everyone by how comfortable they are to sit on?” Murayama asks.

“Among other things. It’s important, though. So, you like my knife skills?” Brown’s eyes glitter, one hand sliding behind him in such a slow and fluid motion that Murayama is nearly mesmerized. The faint  _ click _ is the only warning he gets before silver flashes inches in front of his eyes, too fast to even startle him properly.

Murayama whistles low, nothing less than impressed at the display. “Nice work.”

“Pulling a knife on our guest is bad behavior, Brown,” Jesse says, his voice almost singsong as he drapes himself against Murayama’s side, resting a hand on his knee. “This is Pho, by the way. The light of my life and the wind beneath my wings.”

Pho snorts. “You keep spoutin’ that shit just because you like it when I carry you around.”

“The arms beneath my dead weight,” Jesse adds, and Pho snickers. “You guys serious about wanting to make some kinda truce and stand together? That’s a real thing?”

Brown groans. “Do we  _ have _ to talk business right now?”

“Just really quickly,” Jesse says, and Brown pouts but nods even as he combs his fingers through Murayama’s hair, pushing his bangs back off of his face. “You serious about it?”

Murayama nods, though it’s hard to focus as he watches Brown play with the knife. “Yeah. You guys got your own to protect and so do we and Kuryu doesn’t give a shit about anything or anyone. The minute you’re not convenient to them anymore, you’re fucked. They’ll come after you just because they can. Cobra-chan doesn’t want that to happen to anyone.”

“What about you?” Jesse demands.

“I care about my people. I can learn to care about other people.” Murayama shrugs. He isn’t Cobra, and inspirational speeches don’t roll off of his tongue with near the same level of skill or regularity. “We’ll do what we have to do but it’s easier to do it together.”

Brown hums thoughtfully. “I’m game. Especially because you’re so pretty.”

“Fair,” Jesse murmurs. “Brown’s right. You  _ are _ very pretty.”

Murayama wets his lips, telling himself not to get ahead of himself even as his eyes drift between Jesse and Brown, the sudden attention threatening to get to him. He’s not used to it even though he’s pretty much tried to demand it for most of his life, and it might just be that it’s coming from veritable strangers or that it’s coming from these two men, he’s not sure, but it does overwhelm him a little. He’s not used to that kind of feeling.

“Now that that’s out of the way.” Brown pockets his knife. “Gotta induct you properly.”

Before Murayama has a chance to ask what that means, Brown leans down and kisses him. It’s featherlight at first, their lips barely making contact, Brown giving him all of the leeway in the world he would need to knock Brown off of him if he really wanted to. It takes his brain a few minutes to process what’s happening, his mouth still, lips slack, and then it all clicks into place and he wraps a hand around the back of Brown’s neck, coaxing him into a real kiss. Brown makes a grateful noise against his mouth and then devours him.

Murayama can be forceful as nature itself but Brown gives him a run for his money, both hands sinking into Murayama’s hair to hold his head in place as he licks into Murayama’s mouth, their tongues colliding. It’s not a fight for dominance but just the two of them giving all that they have; Murayama’s hand tightens around the back of Brown’s neck, his other arm slipping around Brown’s waist, appreciating the warmth rolling off of his body.

When Brown leans back for air, his mouth is wet and his eyes are dark. “Oh, I  _ like _ you, class rep,” he says, giving Murayama’s hair a playful ruffle. “Not just ‘cause you recognize greatness.”

“Don’t go giving yourself a bigger head than you’ve already got,” Jesse warns.

Brown smirks at him. “Why not? I  _ like _ giving head. Isn’t it one of your favorite things about me?”

Murayama’s head swims at the implication but Jesse only barks laughter and sits up on his knees, running his fingers through Brown’s hair. “My awful boy,” he croons, and Brown nuzzles into the palm of his hand. “Sorry, Murayama. He’s always like this. He never changes.”

“Don’t apologize.” Murayama’s hand slips beneath the button-down, fingers stroking up the small of Brown’s back, enjoying the way Brown arches into his touch like a cat looking for attention. “I like him just the way he is if I’m being honest.”

Jesse makes a contemplative sound in the back of his throat. “Well, well. Then I like you, too.”

The words have Murayama’s eyebrows lifting. “Does that mean I get a kiss from you, too?”

“Oh, so it’s like that, huh? Forward. I love it.” Jesse’s hands are on his face, tilting Murayama’s head to look at him properly, and his eyes drop to Jesse’s lips immediately. “Yeah, you can have a kiss, pretty boy. All you had to do was ask.”

Murayama expects a more focused intensity out of Jesse, a proper battle, teeth clashing together, but Jesse kisses slow and sweet. He kisses like a high school sweetheart between classes, stolen secret moments around corners where no one might see but with that tender desperation like being separated for a single class period is unbearable. Murayama touches his face, fingers stroking over Jesse’s skin, slipping up into his hair just to cradle his head instead of to pull like he’s done with so many of the other men in his life.

Jesse makes a sweet little noise when Murayama pulls away from him, the color high in his cheeks. “You’ve got a nice mouth on you,” he quips, and Murayama rolls his eyes.

“We’re keeping this one,” Brown says firmly, letting his body fall against Murayama’s, threatening to crush him in against the cushions. “Cobra can kiss my ass. I like him too much.”

“If only.” Jesse leans heavily against Murayama’s side and Murayama lifts an arm, a surprised noise leaving his throat when Jesse settles underneath it, takes Murayama by the wrist to wrap Murayama’s arm firmly around his shoulders. “This is nice, though. Maybe we can keep him just for tonight and Cobra can just learn to deal with it.”

Murayama glances sideways; Cobra is settled between Ice and a beautiful man with long black hair half-hiding his face, yet such fine company doesn’t stop his dark eyes from flicking in Murayama’s direction every so often. It’s hard to make out his expression with Brown half-blocking his vision but Murayama decides to pretend, just for tonight, that Cobra has something to be jealous of for a change. It helps to have all this warm soft weight against him, Brown’s fingers still playing with his hair while Jesse nuzzles his shoulder.

“They’re cuddly,” Pho says, stretching out a hand around Jesse to cup the back of Murayama’s neck, “but it means they like you. They ain’t the most trusting pair in the building but if they’re all over you like this, you pretty much won them over.”

The thought feels Murayama with a strange sort of warmth. “That’s the goal, right? Get everyone on the same page, united and all that shit. I dunno, this is just nice to me.”

“Blunt,” Jesse murmurs. “I like that so much. I like  _ you _ so much. Keep being bluntly honest.”

Murayama snickers. “I don’t know any other way to be, honestly.”

By the end of the night, Brown has stolen so many kisses that Murayama can hardly feel his mouth anymore and Jesse has fallen asleep against his shoulder which Pho reassures him is a good sign that means Jesse is comfortable around him. Murayama just kisses the side of his head, nuzzling into the soft gold of his hair as Jesse snores softly and sweetly half-muffled against the fabric of his leopard coat. Like this, he’s… Pretty, soft-faced, almost angelic.

Brown shifts off of his knees to sit sideways across Murayama’s lap, running a finger down his cheek, tilting Murayama’s head so that Murayama has to look at him. “Promise me you’re going to come visit me all the time. I want to get to know you better, Yo-shi-ki.”

Murayama smirks and leans in to kiss him, a soft peck against his warm lips. “You got it, Brown.”

Cobra gives him an odd look when they finally have to leave. Murayama just smirks at him.


End file.
